1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary spray nozzle for ejecting or dispersing a jet of pressurized air, liquid, and/or other medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steam cleaning spray nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional devices have been used for cleaning dirt or grime from a surface using high pressure air as source to rotate a nozzle and to generate suction for delivery of cleaning fluid to a material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,732 to Hasegawa and U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,635 to Micheli; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0057443 to Sendo; International Publication No. 2007/131533 to Jäger; and European Patent Application Publication No. 2255885 to Bosua, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe spray guns used to dispense liquids for cleaning material.
Some conventional devices clean a surface by applying steam or vapor to the surface. The heat of the steam will soften the dirt or grime so it may be lifted from the surface. Usually the surface or floor is vacuumed first to remove any loose dirt or dust prior to steam cleaning. Some devices have built-in dispensers that include water and/or cleaning solutions (for example, detergent). Conventional devices, therefore, tend to have a structure that forces a direct stream or mist of a mixture of cleaning fluid or other medium through a wide nozzle of the device. Many conventional devices saturate the cleaning material with water because the amount of steam delivered to the material cannot be regulated. Saturating the material with water, delays the drying time of the material. Many of these devices have wide nozzles and are not suitable for cleaning materials in small areas (for example, vehicle interiors). Other devices are fitted with sponges, brushes, or adsorbing materials that are used to remove excess water. Thus, there is a need for devices that delivers steam in an optimized manner such that dirt is removed with a minimal amount of water.